Jade Freakin' West
by bestty500
Summary: "Look, I don't need anyones pity. I'm tired of people saying that I need Beck. I don't. I'm Jade Freakin' West and I don't need anybody."/ Jade and Beck have broken up and Jade is just trying to get over him. And she will, no matter what cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my muffins. No, this is not the new horror story I was planning on writing. But it's something. Okay, if you really want to hear from me, you'll have to scroll to the end of this chapter. But do that only after you finish reading the story. Anyways, let it begin.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Victorious. This is just a way for me to put my writing career on a go. Yay! (that was sarcasm. except for the owning Victorious part. I really don't own it.)**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in California. The sun was shining perfectly. The birds chirping was not so annoying. And people were being kind to one another. Instead of robbing old ladies, people walked themed to their cars. Instead of spray panting buildings, people painted murals for the homeless. Basically, it was like a scene in a Disney Princess movie. It was seriously a perfect day.<p>

Except in a certain RV.

More specific, Beck Oliver's RV. Now if you met Beck Oliver, most likely the first thought that would cross your mind would be was 'Man, that guy is handsome.' _Regardless _of gender.

And you would be correct. Because Beck Oliver was handsome. Just don't try to act upon those thoughts. Don't try to talk and become friends. Don't flirt. Don't even _look at him_. **Just walk away**.

Because like all good traits in people, there something bad to match. Could be arrogance and a big head. Could be ignorance and a small brain. Or it could be a super jealous, clingy, loud, confident, not-afraid-to-speak-her-mind-or-beat-you-up girlfriend of two years. In Beck's case, it's the third one.

So, you can see where this is going. With a girlfriend like Jade, there was bound to be problems. And these problems are what led to Beck's RV sounding like a Yerbanian war.

Jade and Beck were just hanging out. Beck was outstretched on his bed, trying to do his homework, but unable to concentrate. It was because his phone kept ringing.

Jade was sitting at Beck's desk, his laptop open and in front of her face. She was trying to get into her boyfriend's account. But the stupid login wouldn't work.

"Beck, I am going to break this laptop. It won't let me into TheSlap!"

Beck didn't answer her.

"Did you hear me? I seriously will break this! Did you change your password again?"

Still no answer from Beck.

Jade, frustrated, took the time to let out a big groan and turned around. She saw Beck, smiling down at his phone. And it wasn't a small smile. It was a big, showing-your-teeth smile. The ones that disgusted her, but she secretly loved on Beck's lips. She felt a pang of jealousy hit her hard. Jade hadn't ever really made Beck smile that wide. And now a phone was beating her!

This could only mean he was:

1) watching celebrities under water on mobile TV.

2) texting a cheerleader. Or a cool nerd. Or that Jet Brew cashier. Or that suspicious man from Inside Out Burger.

Jade went with the latter. Beck would only smile if the celebrities made it alive/conscious through their timed period under water. Considering that most of the celebrities were terrible swimmers, that was next to never.

"Who you texting?" Jade asked, nonchalantly, though she felt like cutting something up.

At this particular moment, Beck had decided to look up, and realized that Jade was waiting on him for something. He said, "Sorry, Jade. Didn't catch that."

Jade gave him at look of disbelief and glared at him. She stood and walked towards him slowly. Then, she snatched the phone from his hands.

"Jade." Beck said calmly. Really he wasn't calm. The thing on his phone currently was a text conversation. He hoped that while snatching the phone, Jade accidentally touched something to make the page change. He didn't exactly want an argument. Of course, he had no such luck.

Jade was shocked. Her eyes went left to right to left to right as she read the text conversation.

**Chelsea: hey hey**

_**Me: **_**sup**

**Chelsea: nothin much. U?**

**Me: im just here. U no. relaxin**

**Chelsea: : ) yup. that's tots cool.**

**Me: yup…..**

**Chelsea: ok. so anyways I was wondering, wuld u lik 2 come 2 da Cuddlefish concert with me?**

**Me: chels…..**

**Chelsea: look, I know u have a tots clingy gf, but u don't gotta tell her**

**Me: that wuld b lying**

**Chelsea: no. it would b not tellin. Come on. Please. I promise it'll me tots platonic.**

And that's where the texts stopped. Jade instantly thought of what Beck would've replied with if she hadn't stopped him. Maybe a _'ok. Sure.'_ or _'cool. Im totally there.' _or _'ur rite my gf is soooo lame. I should leave her 4 some blonde ditz with upper parts. : ) : ) : )'_

With each thought, Jade got even more angry. She knew she should trust Beck, but it was impossible for her. She could always see the bad in everything. And texting other girls was considered a bad for her.

"When were you going to tell me that you were having an affair with Chelsea." the name rolled off Jade's tongue like a virus. (which Chelsea probably had lots of)

Beck groaned. "I'm not having an affair with Chelsea."

"Then why does she have your number?"

"I'm not allowed to give people my number?"

"Not when they're blonde flirts."

Beck ran a hand through his hair and said, "But Chelsea's not a blonde. She's a brunette."

Jade gasped and her eyes got wider. "Brunette Chelsea? That's who you're texting? The senior brunette Chelsea?"

Beck nodded and tried to force down a smile. Seriously, Jade was kind of cute when she was surprised.

Meanwhile, Jade was fuming. The senior brunette Chelsea? That's who Beck, her _**boyfriend**_, was texting? Not only was Chelsea high on the social ladder, but she was known as being super sympathetic and nice to everyone, making her very popular. The only exception was that she did have a vicious side, almost as mean as Jade, and very cruel to those who wanted to get to the top. Jade's social status depended somewhat on what Chelsea said. So Jade could never yell, snap, or accuse her.

But she could yell, snap, and accuse Beck. _Twice_ as much.

"Beck, you are impossible! I can't believe you would even text Chelsea the senior! Have you lost your mind? I demand you to delete her number!"

Beck rolled his eyes. Seriously, this was getting old. Especially when you have to experience every day for two years. "Look, Jade, I'm not doing anything with Chelsea. Or Tori. Or anyone."

"Why was Tori your second choice?"

"What?"

"I said, why was Tori your second choice. You could've said 'or Cat.' or something, but you said Tori." Jade explained. Beck was starting to get on her nerves. Why bring Tori Vega into this?

"Why bring Tori into this?" Beck asked. The irony.

"I didn't bring her in! You did! By saying her name!" Jade protested. Her head was pounding, but she wasn't going to give in. That's what Beck wanted. To control her.

"Oh my! Jade. Stop overreacting. Seriously!" He didn't mean to raise his voice. But, yes he did. Jade didn't listen to anything he says. So maybe she'll listen to shouting.

"I'm overreacting? Beck, it seems like I'm the only one committed in this relationship! You just don't seem to care! Like being with me is just a joke!"

"I'm as committed as you are. But you take everything to the extreme. If I text a girl, I'm cheating. If I talk to a girl, I'm cheating. If I look at a girl to long, I'm cheating. If I'm working on a project for class with a girl, I'm cheating! If you had any trust whatsoever in me, we wouldn't have any problems in this relationship!"

Jade scoffed. She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Typical Beck. Very typical. Make this my fault."

"But it is your fault Jade." Beck said, in a lower, softer tone. He was tired. Arguing wasn't something he liked to do every day. "You're the one who made this such a big deal."

Jade was shocked. Not only was he blaming this on her, he had just said it was her fault. Her fault for what? This argument? So because she asked a few questions, it was her fault? It was Beck's too. Why didn't he keep trying to reassure her nothing was going on? That's what good boyfriends do. He just keep arguing back. And if it was another day, she would've secretly like it. But it wasn't another day. He wasn't texting a loser like Gwen Grit. He was texting a Hollywood Arts princess.

"You know what Beck? If you feel that way, then fine. We're through."

"We're breaking up?"

"Yeah…. Yeah. We are. Bye."

Jade walked off. She really just wanted to leave before she destroyed something in Beck's RV. She was still very angry and wasn't calming down anytime soon.

Beck however, was calm. He was a half hurt and sad with the fact that Jade, his girlfriend of two years, had left. But a thought repeatedly flashed through his mind. And it wouldn't go away. It was just one word and it was a big deal to him. Freedom.

He was **free** from **assumptions.**

He was **free** from **suspicions.**

He was **free** from **insults thrown at his friends and himself.**

He was **free **from **strange addictions of pain and blood, and fatty lumps.**

Then, Beck made a earth shattering realization. That all those things he was free of made up _Jade West_. Everything thing he disliked in the relationship left with her. Which meant:

He was **free** of **Jade West.**

Beck didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He didn't want to find out. But he, now girlfriend-less didn't have to worry about jealousy. And he wanted to go to the Cuddlefish concert.

Beck then realized that Jade had his phone when they were arguing and probably left with it by accident (or not). '_Guess I'll have to Slap Chelsea then._' he thought and walked toward his laptop. He looked at the screen, surprised to see that TheSlap was already opened up, and was on the login page. In small, red letters, it read:

_Login failed. Incorrect password!_

So Jade was trying to get into his account, huh? If he was still her boyfriend, he would be amused. But since he wasn't….

'_Good thing I changed my password_.'

* * *

><p><strong>So yes! The couple we love (or hate for you Cade, Jandre, Jori, Rade, Bat, Bori, Bendre, Reck lovers. [see what I did? I listed my favorite non Bade pairings in order from most favorite to least!] ) <strong>

**Anyways, I found myself writing this at like 1: something AM and I actually like it so I hope you do to. Speaking of the story, this will mainly be Jade centric and will focuse on her finding independence. But there will be some Beck and Tori and Cat and other character's chapters!**

**Now, I just wanted to try out a story like this because I love the idea of Jade being independent. She's portrayed as a strong character but apparently, she need someone to lean on. Not saying that it's a bad thing because everyone needs someone to lean on. But the way Jade leans on Beck makes me angry. I want to see a strong Jade, who doesn't need a man (or boy) to be strong. You know what I mean?**

**And am I the only one who thinks the relationship is unhealthy. It's cute, it really is, but it's sort of unhealthy. The way Beck sometimes bosses Jade around is like a dad would. And since it seems like Jade's dad doesn't really give a rats butt about her, and she needs a father figure..….yeah. See where I'm going? Kind of disturbing but also kind of true. Well, to me anyways. **

**Okay so again, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and I hope you review. Also, if you are going to review, can you answer these questions? You don't have to but I just wanna know your answers.**

**1) What makes you angry about the Bade realationship?**

**2) Do you think the Bade realationship is kinda unhealthy? Care to elaborate?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can still call you guys muffins. I need another food name. How about lollipops. That my current obsession. So, hi my lollipops. Yes, I am back! With a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. But you do not know how many times I deleted every single word of this chapter and had to restart again and again because I thought the first three originals were garbage. I am so happy with this chapter! I hope you are to!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Victorious. Or the song that is featured in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>If you were to pass the West Residence, you would gaze upon it in wonder. It is just so beautiful, so how could you not. You would probably take a few steps closer -just to have a better look- and that's when you would hear sobbing.<p>

Or you wouldn't. Either way, someone was sobbing in that house. That someone was Jade West.

Jade was lying on the floor of her room, to lazy and tired to even try to get up and do something. She just laid there, letting different varieties of lint get in her eyes and the carpet to tickle her.

Jade didn't really care. She just felt so numb right now. And she had a good reason to depressed. She and her boyfriend had just broken up. And if that wasn't a good reason…then she didn't care.

With those thoughts, Jade felt a sudden need for Beck come over her. Since she couldn't just go to his house (well she could….) she did the next best thing: check his TheSlap profile.

She pushed herself off the floor and crawled to her large bag, pulling out her Pearphone in the process. She pressed the link to her favorite's page and scrolled through the few things she had on her favorite before reaching and picking Beck's tab.

Beck had a new status update.

**Beck Oliver: "Guess what happened an hour ago. Here's a hint: I'm single now." **

**Mood: hmmmm….**

Jade felt her blood boil as she saw that the status already had 56 comments and 89 likes.

**Evelyn Malina: OMG! So you're single now? Yay!**

**Courtney Anderson: Finally! Do you think Jade will still kill me if I try to go out with you?**

**Rose Lynch: I say we hide from Jade. Or we can skip school. Who's with me?**

**Martha Briggs: 090-7634 CALL ME BECK! I 3 U!**

**Cody Anderson: Its about time. That Jade girl is way to annoying. Time to put her in her place.**

**Stefan Guirand: 873-6532 CALL ME BECK!**

She glared at the screen of the Pearpod. If the phone wasn't hers, she wouldn't hesitate to stomp on it or throw it down the stairs or do something to destroy what she is seeing. Instead she tossed the electronic on her bed and took this as a chance to stop being lazy.

Was it really her fault for the breakup? Beck loved to make her jealous! And she had to be on her guard at all times. What if he was using her to make another girl jealous? What if the whole relationship was nothing but a game? The sick twisted games only she would dare to play? What if he was just as evil as her? But worse! Or what if Beck was laughing about her right now, with Stephanie or Meghan?

"That's it!" Jade yelled. She climbed onto her bed, pulling out once again, her phone. She furiously texted beck.

_You better not be with any girls at ALL! I WILL FIND YOU!_

She slammed her finger on the blue send button and waited patiently for Beck to respond. She heard a ring tone, and then felt vibrations, but it did not come from her phone. Looking around, she finally found the source.

**It was Beck's cell phone.**

Now she remembered. She had Beck's phone during the fight and left with it. But she had forgotten it was there.

Jade looked at the phone with a raised eyebrow. This phone. It was the answer to all the questions she had been asking herself for more than a year and a half. All she would have to do was scroll through and press a few buttons and she would have all answers, all the facts, all the proof she needed.

Jade pressed the home button. The small pear symbol lit up and Beck's home screen was opened. Jade started with phone calls.

Missed calls: 6 from Melanie Watts, 8 from _Chelsea, _2 missed calls from Trina Vega, 23 missed calls from Cat Valentine, 4 missed calls from Tori Vega, 6 missed calls from Robbie and 2 missed calls from Andre and Damian. She deleted them all.

Next she did text messages.

Again, most of his texts were from girls, but since a majority of the female texts he received were from Jade herself, she skipped the deleting part, going on to his contacts.

She growled when she realized Beck had way more girls then boys on his contacts. She had counted. She was disappointed that Tori Vega was one of his contacts. She took it upon herself to delete her (and 24 other girls) before she got tired of deleting names and just decided to remove them all. If Beck wanted people on his phone, he shouldn't have broken up with her.

Then, Jade remembered bitterly that it was she who had broken up with Beck, not the opposite way around.

Still.

_Delete_

Jade now felt satisfaction. She had ruined a guy's phone without even ruining it physically. She was on a roll. She tried to find more ways to ruin Beck's life through mobile and realized an alternate choice.

Pressing the app, she nearly shouted for joy when she saw he was still logined. Everything on TheSlap could be deleteted, from the pictures that he posted to the updates that he made. All of them. Everything.

But she couldn't bring herself to do that. Sure, she could delete his phone stuff, but his stuff? That's how they had met. The website was a sanctuary for them. Even when she had harassed him. It was still special.

Clicking on the home button again, she placed the phone on her desk table. Jade wouldn't give it back to Beck yet. But she would monitor it. Tell any number that would text him to buzz off.

She flopped in her bed, ignoring the pain of binders and pencils stabbing her back. (That was good pain.) She closed her eyes, relishing in her room and for once feeling calm.

Tick Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Jade opened her eyes and saw that it was the clock on her wall that was the source of the ticking. Apparrently, relishing in her room meant taking in all the annoying sounds that came with it.

She sat up in her bed, and turned her upper body towards her bedside table. Twisting the knobs of her radio, she went by four different stations -_commercial, commercial, terrible song, annoying host_- before stopping at one that wasn't so bad.

It was the oldies.

Jade didn't particularly have anything against old songs. It's just that the people singing them had such terrible voices. The men sounded all high pitched and the girls' voices were low as chiz. It was annoying. But she would have to deal with it.

'_Go on now go._

_Walk out the door._

_Just turn around now._

_Cause you're not welcome anymore._

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_

_Did you think id crumble?_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die. _

_Oh no, not I._

_I will survive._

_Oh, as long as I know how to love, _

_I know I'll stay alive._

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give. _

_And I'll survive. Ohhhhh._

_Go on now go._

_Walk out the door._

_Just turn around now._

_Cause you're not welcome anymore._

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_

_Did you think id crumble?_

_Did you think Id lay down and die. _

_Oh no, not I._

_I will survive._

_Oh as long as I know how to love, _

_I know I'll stay alive._

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give. _

_And I'll survive._

_I will survive._

And the song ended with one of those stupid fading things. Still, this sounded familiar. And not jus the tune. Whatever message it was trying to tell.

"And that was I will survive' by Gloria Gaynor. Now some Beatles with Imagine!" The (annoying sounding) host said.

Jade turned her radio off and whipped out her Pearphone once again. Clicking her MeTube app, she furiously typed 'I will survive Gloria Gaynor'. She tapped on the first video.

'_At first I was afraid,_

_I was petrified._

_Kept thinking I would never live without you by my side._

_But then I spent so many nights,_

_Thinking how you did me wrong_

_I grew strong_

_I learned how to get along.'_

Now she knew why this was familiar. It sounded like her and Beck's relationship. Well the breaking up part.

'_But I never had to take Beck back. He never begged for me. That was my job.'_

Thinking of this, Jade got angrier. Wasn't it the boys' job to beg for forgiveness? Wasn't it the guy who apologized first and who always got jealous and who got timeouts? Beck had never done that in the relationship.

'_I had to do it for him.'_

_Suddenly, Jade pressed the back button on the video tab bar, restarting the video. _

_At first I was afraid,_

_I was petrified._

_Kept thinking I would never live without you by my side._

_But then I spent so many nights,_

_Thinking how you did me wrong_

_I grew strong_

_I learned how to get along._

_And so your back, from outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face_

_I should've changed that stupid lock_

_I should've made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just one second_

_You'd be back to bother me._

Beck had never treated her right. Or maybe he did, but only in the way he felt like doing, not the way she wanted him to. But she had still clinged to him, bending to his whim even when she said she wouldn't. He would embarrass her and still, she wouldn't do anything except get mad then forgive. Was that right for him to do? Beck was just as bad as she was. But was she ready to walk away from it for good. She had already planned what day she would ask for forgiveness when she was crying buckets. She would beg, he would make her apologize and that was that.

'_But he would always have more power every time.'_

And it wasn't as if they were filled with only bad times. They had happy times to. All those realtionship advice videos, the random kiss during Song2You. She loved those times. Was she ready to walk away from it all?

''No. Yes. Maybe…."

_It took all the strength I had_

_Not to fall apart_

_Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart_

_And I spent oh so many nights _

_Just feeling sorry for myself_

_I used to cry_

_But now I hold my head up high_

_And you see me somebody new_

_I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you..._

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where it ends. So yes, I will survive is the mystery song that I do not own. Anyways, let me tell you about this chapter. <strong>

**Okay, so one day we (my mom, brother, brothers girlfriend, cousin, and I) went to IHOP. And my cousin was singing this song and it was getting annoying. So, to drown out his singing, I turned on the radio. Well the first two stations were on commercial and the only other modern station that I liked was playing this song that I really hated. So I had to go to the oldies, which wasn't so bad actually. Anyways, **_**I will survive**_** played in all the irony. And I was thinking, I want Jade to be like this, because that girl in the song was independent after the breakup and that's what this whole story is about. So, that is how the song came into this fanficition. And if you hate this song, but like/love this story, thank the song. I would have updated much later if I hadn't gotten this song as a theme.**

**This chapter might have a bit of Beck bashing, but I promise, its not going to always be like that. I only did it because these are Jade's thought, just in a 3rd**** person POV. So this is just what Jade is thinking.**

**Anyways, how did you like it? Sorry, I took so long. Okay some review responses for the eight (!) reviews I received.**

**BabyDavid****: Thank you. I know right! Jade is pretty enough and good enough for boys to hit on her. I think maybe their intimidated by her. **_**Maybe**_** I'll put in some interested boys. Maybe…**

**Girl With No Account****: Oh no! You have no account! You should make one. Thanks. I also hate how Jade is the only jelaous one to. I also hate how people hate on her because shes jealous, know what I mean? Like, if I had a boyfriend like Beck, I would be on my guard a lot to.**

**Dimitar****: Thank you. Did you put this story on alert or are you just going to go to the Victorious archive and check for any updated story? (that's what I do.)**

**Num1. Hyperactive Kunoichi: ****You are so right! Why can't Beck be jealous for once? Is he just so calm and collected he doesn't care? Okay. Anyways, your right with the whole Beck calms Jade down thing, but no one has ever mentioned the Jade can scare Beck thing. Cool connection. That is what you meant right? Thank you! Glad I could enjoy you!**

**Random Storygirl****: That's true. A relationship needs trust. The thing is, I can kind of see where Jade is going with it. Beck seems like a person who just wants to see her mad or wants to make her jealous. Like he also makes fun of her and doesn't really stop people from flirting with him. Also, who knows? Beck hasn't had a chance to be jealous. He might not trust Jade at all. Beck might be the darkest one of all….. But yeah, Jade sometimes takes her jealousy to the extreme and it does get annoying. Thank you. I like strong, independent girls, don't you. XD. (That laugh face is sooooo much cuter than your tongue face. LOL)**

**JellyBelly58****: I know right! Beck needs to pay more attention to his girlfriend and Jade needs to calm down and stop overreacting.**

**JellyBelly58****:Thank you! I really appreciate it!**

**Jeremy Shane****: Thank you! Hope you keep reading! I wouldn't exactly say Jade doesn't treat Beck right. Actually, I have no idea what this means. Like I never say any examples other then the can of lemonade. Can you please give me some. Like I can't agree (or disagree) if I don't have the information, you know what I mean? Umm, I really don't know if Beck likes Tori. Maybe there's a crush but, who knows! Also, we don't know if Jade was never loved and if she had crap to deal with. Define crap please. Like crap as in like getting beat up or self-harm or something, or crap as in her attitude and personality?**

**Wanna answer more questions? Here you go! (two more wishes!)**

**What do you dislike most about Jade's personality/attitude/way she acts? What do you like best?**

**What do you dislike most about Beck's personality/attitude/way he acts? What do you like best.**

**Any more independence songs. In this fanfic, since music is so important in the Victorious world, its going to be important for Jade to. Who knows she might even - - - - - - -! :P So any songs at all that would help you get over a brwakup, even if its for a guy, just give it to me please!**

**Anyways, thank you for reviewing and reading and for answering the questions. I really appreciate it. Anyways, I will be back one day, hopefully soon. Bye bye! **


End file.
